


猫咪行为范式的研究与应用

by Lonicera77



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD, bottom!Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera77/pseuds/Lonicera77
Summary: GIVE ME MORE CATS(or just THAT one plz)！！！
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	猫咪行为范式的研究与应用

0.  
但丁最近新发现一则人类世界运行的铁律：所有人都喜欢猫咪。  
上滑刷新推荐列，你就能看见算法孜孜不倦地吐出新的猫咪视频——里边的内容乏善可陈到只有撸猫逗猫，镜头晃动的幅度和主人荡漾的笑声一样大，但每位观众都在评论区达成了心灵层面的共识：猫咪真可爱，连那些顶着肌肉猛男头像的用户也无法幸免。  
或者说也许肌肉猛男才是猫咪视频的深度中毒群体，但丁在连续刷到五个像是在用肱二头肌向猫猫发射爱心的评论后关闭了油管。  
猫真有那么可爱吗？维吉尔的身材其实也挺有料的，不过但丁不觉得他会喜欢猫咪。但无论如何，有些事情只有试了才知道。  
但丁有一个大胆的想法。

1.  
维吉尔从外边回来的时候，首先映入眼帘的就是但丁的后脑勺，还有……一双猫耳朵，银白色的，警醒地竖着，半朝着他的方向。  
难以置信。距离他出门还不到两个小时，但丁就又惹上了新的麻烦。那双耳朵看上去无辜且无害，是的，但魔界生物向来喜欢推陈出新。  
“什么品种的恶魔？”  
哦，还有尾巴。他看见毛绒绒的尾尖从沙发背上一晃而过，力度很大，不满的信号。  
“不解风情，维吉。新造型而已。”  
维吉尔把塑料袋往桌上一放，里边的橙子汽水磕在茶几上发出轻响，“你知道你已经不适合这些了。”  
但丁狐疑地眯起眼睛。“真的吗？”  
下一秒维吉尔就被袭击了。但丁像只真正的猫咪那样扑进他怀里，热烘烘地一团，用发顶拱他的下巴。  
维吉尔本来想立刻把胸前那颗乱蹭的脑袋推开，但他刚摸上但丁的头顶，就碰到了他的新耳朵。  
柔软、温暖、滑顺的新耳朵，轻微地抖动着回应他蜻蜓点水般的触碰。维吉尔的手指不受控制地改推为摸，逡巡着按摩软骨根部，又顺着耳尖的方向把它压平，满满地扣在手心里，细腻的绒毛触感从指间传来。但丁高兴地放松身体，尾巴扫过他的大腿，虚虚圈握着膝盖。  
维吉尔仿佛听见了猫咪的呼噜声。  
不妙。他想。

2.  
(点我被短途猫车拉回家)  
绝妙，但丁想。  
维吉尔的拇指探进猫耳，四指在外边合拢捏住，从耳尖开始半圈半圈地深入刮弄丝绒质地的里侧。敏感的耳道被迫承受侵犯，富集的神经末梢忠实地把微妙的拉扯感无限放大，就好像维吉尔正钻进他的脑子——坚定地、强硬地、亲密地占有他。  
略微粗糙的指腹摁进耳朵底部的时候维吉尔的阴茎操进结肠口，前后夹击的那一瞬间但丁差点儿就射了，只觉得脑髓都在沸腾。他想要收紧后穴，可腰部酸麻得不听使唤，内部的软肉无力地轻颤，一味地兴奋地吮吸挽留捅进最深处的入侵者。但丁几乎要爱上这种感觉了，上下都被维吉尔填得如此之满，绝无仅有的体验。  
他还没有射，但他知道自己坚持不了多久了；而维吉尔甚至才刚刚开始，拇指随着一次次顶弄在他耳朵底部滑动，就好像正直接抚摸着他所有淫秽的幻想似的。但丁小声地呻吟，一点儿反抗和竞争的心思都没有，猫咪就是要追求快乐的，不是吗？  
“维吉，”他抬高臀部，猫尾灵活地扫过维吉尔赤裸的腹肌，暗示性地轻抵对方的下颌，“维吉，摸摸我。”  
“猫科动物一般不这么求人，但丁。”那只蹂躏他耳朵的手暂时离开，顺着起伏的脊线一路下滑，错开尾根，令人遗憾地摁进但丁的左侧腰窝。  
他用指甲来回轻刮那处浅浅的凹陷，换来一阵颤抖和穴肉甜蜜的收缩。维吉尔在催促他。但丁羞耻地向后关上耳朵，可那条急色的尾巴却迫不及待地缠向维吉尔的小臂，毛绒绒的温暖触感盘绕而上，带着按捺不住的情色意味。  
“我已经不适合这些了。”  
“刚才你可不是这么说的。”维吉尔停下动作，松松地圈着他的尾根，任由它不满地小幅度弹动。  
“天啊，维吉尔。糟糕的趣味。”但丁无奈地从沙发软垫上撑起上半身，轻晃腰部主动地吞吃维吉尔的阴茎，在情动的呻吟里混进了一点儿模糊的喵喵声。  
维吉尔按住但丁，艰难地把性器从又紧又热的小洞里抽离。但丁发出一声抱怨的呜咽，穴口一圈被操得有点儿红肿的软肉随着呼吸不断翕张，饥渴地含吮他的龟头。  
“听不清。”  
“喵——”尾音被刻意地拖长，低沉懒散的声线饱含满溢的情欲，刻意引诱的成分远多于模仿。  
维吉尔奖励似地按揉猫尾与尾椎的连接处，又用指尖拨弄合不拢的穴口，两根手指松松地插入湿乎乎的熟软肠肉，触感柔软得像捅进一块会抽紧的半融的黄油。但丁上瘾似地又叫了几声，绵软的声调懒懒地上扬；他淫荡又乖顺地把腿分得更开，尾巴贴着塌下的脊背，尖端向上弯曲，一个属于猫咪的寻求交配的姿态。  
“什么意思？”维吉尔抽出手指，把带出来的粘腻体液抹在但丁的臀肉上。  
“'快点操我'的意思。”  
维吉尔捉住他小幅摇晃的猫尾向后拉，轻轻咬住毛绒绒的尾尖，逆着毛发的走向探进去舔弄。  
但丁急喘，脊背弓成一条优美的弧线：“等等维吉尔，这太——”  
维吉尔掐着他的屁股把他拉向自己，毫不留情地顶进等候多时的小穴。但丁发出半声惊呼，像过了电似的痉挛着攥紧身下的软垫，在无人抚慰前端的情况下射得一塌糊涂，弄脏了沙发。他的兄弟没给他休息的时间，用力拓开因高潮而紧缩的肠道，又深又重地操他，在一次次擦过前列腺的时候轻咬尾尖，揉弄敏感的尾根直到火热的肠壁不知所措地绞紧。  
灭顶的快感席卷而上，但丁软软的求饶和示弱都被撞得支离破碎，只剩下沙哑又甜腻的呻吟逸出喉咙。他又勃起了，不应期短得好像不存在——他真的没法招架这个，尾尖被咬时那种奇异的快感直接在脊椎里流窜，几乎烧融他的理智。  
维吉尔，天赋异禀。他迷迷糊糊地想，偏过头迎上他哥哥的吻。维吉尔也快要到了，他俯下身啃咬但丁的后颈，囊袋拍打臀肉和后穴被操时发出的咕啾咕啾的水声越来越响。  
“维吉、维吉……”但丁断断续续地拼凑出字句，因为渴望而浑身颤抖，“射给我……”  
微凉的精液冲刷内壁的时候他又高潮了，维吉尔拔出阴茎的时候前后都湿答答地溢出淫液。他舒爽地叹息，手伸向身后，把流出来的精液抹回后穴。  
但丁把脑袋半埋进软垫，汗湿的白发凌乱地散开，他侧过头去看维吉尔，明亮的失神的蓝眼睛闪着湿润的光。他用湿漉漉的尾尖挑起对方前额上散下来的几缕发丝。  
“第二轮。想不想尝尝我的耳朵？”

3.  
其实维吉尔并不是天赋异禀——他本身就很喜欢猫科动物：它们轻盈优雅、迅捷如风，堪称力与美的最佳化身。在作为V的时候他就乐于和暗影互动——即使身为噩梦，它也仍然保留了许多豹的特征，被抚摸时给出的反应与猫咪别无二致。  
所以他只是把经验完美地应用在了现在的但丁身上。  
但其实维吉尔所钟情的那些特征但丁一条都不具备——至少窝在事务所里的时候不。他的拟态明显更倾向于软绵绵的家猫，那些懒散怠惰又黏人，被褫夺了力量和野性的物种。可是仍然，他具有某些……摄人心魄，的特性。  
之前，在无所事事的午后，但丁通常会坐在维吉尔对面的沙发上翻杂志或打盹；但耳朵和尾巴现在赋予了他全新的爱好：观察维吉尔。  
或者说，凝视维吉尔。  
当然，但丁做得很隐蔽，总是仰卧在沙发上，借着书本封皮的遮掩，假装不经意地偷偷觑他。可即便如此，他那种有如实质的目光也实在很难令人忽略——不是心不在焉的神游，也并非全神贯注的凝望，他的注视介于两者之间，无限接近于一种掺杂了安宁与喜悦的端详。  
维吉尔至今不知道该拿何种态度应对这种目光，但这还不是最难以招架的。但丁往往瞧了一会儿后就昏昏欲睡，而如果在他陷入梦境前注意力最涣散的时刻观察他，就能发现他总是会对着维吉尔眨眼——那双微笑着的蓝眼睛被倦怠和清醒阖上又撑开，缓慢而温柔地敛起维吉尔的倒影。  
猫咪会通过缓慢地眨眼来表达爱意，而且但丁这么做几乎完全出于下意识。第一次意识到这点的那整个午后维吉尔都在走神，书页上小小的印刷铅字毛茸茸地挤作一团，像猫尾那样扫过他的脑海又离开。  
摄人心魄，维吉尔想。他又在偷看沙发上那只沉睡的大猫，融融的暖意涨满他的心脏，漫过喉咙，在唇齿间凝成一个名字，乘着微小的气声滑向空中，像满足的喟叹。  
“但丁。”  
他没有醒，但耳朵却像雷达一样转向维吉尔，尾尖卷起又抻平，仿佛正在捕捉词句。成群飞鸟的影子掠过扬起的纱帘，翅声沿着半开的窗户溜进房间，数十米内有汽车正在鸣笛，几个街区外教堂敲响晚钟，黄昏喧闹又纷乱，静谧的睡梦拢着他的意识。但仍然，他抓住到了那句最小最轻的呼唤，如此自然地转动耳朵，熟稔得像葵花迎向太阳。  
维吉尔着魔似地把手伸向但丁被金色的阳光烘得暖乎乎的蓬松白发——然而，在能触碰到耳朵的前一刻，但丁睁开了眼睛。维吉尔遗憾地收回手，不着痕迹地搓了搓指尖，幻想着发丝缠绕手指的柔软触感。  
“维吉尔？”又是，又是那种非常缓慢的眨眼。“为什么这么开心？”  
“没什么。”

4.  
维吉尔觉得自己有点儿难以自拔了，虽然他几乎没有表现出来。头几个星期这并不构成问题，因为猫咪但丁总是热衷于投怀送抱，主动窝进他怀里的频率远高于他想抚摸猫咪的频率。可惜好景不长，失去新鲜感之后的但丁越来越懒得消耗魔力维持拟态，到后来维吉尔甚至只能在他们上床的时候摸到熟悉的耳朵和尾巴。  
但丁是玩够了，可是他还没有——他太怀念那些毛绒绒的触感了，还有那种满怀情意的注视和眨眼，或许再加上无论从什么位置，在什么时间呼唤都会转向他的耳朵。  
前一种成瘾症状也许可以随着时间慢慢戒除，但维吉尔不想放弃后两样——这种关于深爱的表达在他们的生活中是罕有的。孩提时代的记忆太过久远，匆匆而过的青年时期他们也没来得及互诉衷肠，结果随着年岁的增长，将爱意宣之于口逐渐变成了一件很难的事。  
也许就是因为他说得太少，但丁才没有意识到他其实非常钟情于这种拟态。维吉尔像往常那样借着页缘偷看但丁，失望地发现他正仰躺着翻阅杂志。  
“维吉尔。”但丁侧过身向他展示杂志内页，没有留意到维吉尔迅速下移的目光。“你觉得这只猫怎么样？”  
平平无奇。黑猫，湖泊一样的蓝眼，尾巴盘着爪子很庄重地坐着，看上去有点儿凶。  
“一般。”  
但丁没有气馁：“我想养它。考虑一下吧？我会照顾它的。”  
维吉尔放任自己想象了一下那个场景：黑猫优雅地跳进但丁怀里，盘踞在他腿上，一边被抚摸着下巴一边示威般地瞪着他。一定会的，这种生物领地意识总是太强。  
“不行。”维吉尔一锤定音，“我们负担不起养猫的费用。”  
“喔。”但丁颇感失落地收回杂志。如果他还有尾巴，现在肯定正轻轻地拍打沙发背，维吉尔控制不住地想。假如他真的喜欢……  
“但丁。”  
但丁的注意力正黏在杂志上，闻言不情不愿地挪动目光。  
然后他看见了不寻常的东西。一对耳朵，黑色的，在白发上显眼突兀地竖立着，但又和维吉尔冷淡的气质微妙地相合。  
他坐起身，好一会儿才找回自己的声音。  
“你……我以为你……我可以……”我以为你不喜欢猫，我可以摸一下吗，但丁感觉语言像毛线球一样缠成混乱的一团。  
维吉尔把书扣在一边，向他张开双臂，黑色的尾巴惬意地蜷曲。  
“我以为你不喜欢猫。”但丁熟练地跨坐在他怀里，小心翼翼地抚摸着他的外耳廓，轻缓的呼吸洒在绒毛上。维吉尔微微偏过头轻贴他的掌心，感觉到但丁温暖的尾巴缠绕上他的，尾尖触碰尾尖。  
“主要取决于是哪一只。”  
但丁的亲吻落下来，维吉尔冲他眨眼，缓慢又温柔。

FIN.


End file.
